rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dust/@comment-26160399-20170925022935/@comment-4010415-20170925200337
Like Jaric said, I was explaining why Adam and Raven's blades are colored - they're made with Dust. Red Dust is fire Dust, and Adam's sword even trailed fire several times in the Black Trailer, indicating that the reason it is red really is because it's fire Dust. Btrailer adam fiery trail1.png|'Fire' Btrailer adam fiery trail2.png|'Fire' Btrailer adam fiery trail3.png|'Fire' Btrailer adam fiery trail4.png|'Fire' Btrailer adam fiery trail5.png|'Fire' V1e6 weiss fire.png|'Compare to Weiss' fire trail when she used fire Dust in V1' Btrailer adam strike.png|'And compare to this normal slash VFX from Adam' If I remember correctly, I think the writers even said that the various colors in the sheath of Raven's weapon are Dust blades. ---- And, as we said, the bullets that everyone uses have Dust in them. So, those very bullets that they shoot at the Grimm contain Dust, and that's one reason the bullets are so effective against Grimm. Monty, Miles, and Kerry kinda talked about it in the Volume 1 Director's Commentary, during Forever Fall. 3. Miles: Oh dude, so, should we talk about, there's one thing that we, we haven't really talked 'bout before about, how Dust is pretty much used in all of these weapons. 9. Miles: I love Ruby's way of talking people through things. {Monty: Yeah.} "Nope." (Monty chuckles.) But yeah, a bunch of people thought that Weiss was the only one that used Dust in her weapons. She uses it, I guess in a, in a more classical, {Monty: She's more, she's more...} mage-like manner. 10. Kerry: It's the most educated manner of it all. 11. Miles: Yeah, where as Ruby goes out and buys different bullets that have different types of Dust in. {Monty:'''Yeah, and—} You got the gravity round— 12. '''Monty: And, yeah, and um, Weiss uses it in a more classic magical sense because her attacks are oriented that way, where Ruby uses it to direct her physical attacks. 13. Kerry: Yeah. 14. Miles: We wanted to be able to show Ren was loading Schnee Dust rounds into his, into his, uh, weapons. There was a moment in The Next Step that references that bullets contain Dust, when Jaune was going over his checklist to make sure RNJR had everything: Jaune: How about ammo? Nora: Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company! ---- As for Dust being Grimms' kryptonite, I don't think that was ever explicitly stated. That could be the case, but we were never outright told that. Narrator: However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them. Narrator: Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. It was just said that Dust helped them even the odds, probably because shooting fire and lightning at monsters that are bigger than you and equipped with sharp teeth and claws is more effective than getting up close and using a sword.